


i found jesus, what a liar

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: He knows that he isn’t supposed to fall in love with Titus Drautos.(He knows that he isn’t supposed to fall in love with Nyx Ulric.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the kinkmeme prompt "drautos/nyx, unrequited love"

Nyx knows that there are things he shouldn’t do. He isn’t stupid, even if Libertus and Crowe sometimes act like he is. He has eyes, he has a good head on his shoulders.

He knows that he isn’t supposed to fall in love with Titus Drautos.

Drautos is as abrasive as bad toilet paper, and as gentle as learning how to Warp by jumping off the roof, but the smiles he tosses Nyx’s way like castoff clothes are warm enough that he hangs onto them to make up for the shitty heat that never works in his apartment. The way his eyes soften when Nyx does something right, and harden when Nyx does something _wrong_ , getting all flinty and too-sharp, tense at the corners, curling his crow’s feet to make him look five years older, make him just want to do something wrong _all_ the time. His voice is like honey and spices in gunpowder tea, so heavy and deep that it leaves the back of your tongue hot and drippy.

And Nyx watches, and Nyx listens, and Nyx loves it.

Drautos is ruthless, and Nyx knows this. You have to be. The King, Drautos says, is too soft, and Nyx can see it. He figures, you have to be, to be a King. Drautos, though? He doesn’t have to be. Drautos just has to _be._ And in this case, what he has to be is:

A gentle turn-down when Nyx comes onto him when tipsy. A totally professional hand guiding him up the steps to his apartment after a mission gone wrong. A brotherly hug. A _fatherly_ hug, even though Drautos is far and away too young to be his father, like Nyx’s father didn’t vanish when he was eight.

He wants to be a hero so Drautos will notice him. Just keeps getting better. He wants to be so good that Drautos _can’t_ look back at him, wants the rides he gets home from late meetings to end in more than Drautos wishing him goodnight. He wants to climb over the centre console of the Captain’s car, park his ass in his too-tight uniform pants right over the man’s dick, and grind until Drautos bites his lips to bleeding and tangles his thick soldier’s fingers into Nyx’s hair.

 

 

In hindsight, when Nyx is facing Glauca down as Insomnia burns to embers and cinders, with screaming and death in the air, each breath making his chest burn as his fingers start to billow and shred to ash, he’s glad for it.

He’s glad he never had to say _I love you_ before he put his knife through the man’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows that he isn’t supposed to fall in love with Nyx Ulric.

He’s glad he never had to say _I love you_ before he bared his throat to Nyx’s knife, and begged him to plant it home.

In hindsight, when Titus is facing Nyx down through the half-shattered helm of his armour as Glauca burns to cinders in Insomnia’s death throes, with screaming and terror in the air, each breath tasting of iron dust and demon tang and corrosion, making his throat burn and his soul char to ash, he’s glad for it.

 

 

Nyx always wants to be a hero, and Titus isn’t sure if it’s just so he’ll notice or if Nyx really wants that burden on his shoulders. The man just keeps getting better. He wants to be so good that Titus _can’t_ look away from him, wants the rides Titus gives him home from late meetings to end in more than a wish goodnight. Sometimes, Titus can’t shake how much he wants to grab Nyx by the belt loops on his too-tight uniform pants and drag him over the centre console so he can grind his dick up into the crack of the other man’s ass, bite his lip to bleeding, and tangle his fingers in Nyx’s too-long-for-regulation hair.

But instead it’s this—a gentle turn-down when Nyx gets tipsy and falteringly comes on to him with more than a little bit of hope tucked at the corners of his mouth. A professional hand guiding him up the stairs to his apartment after a mission gone wrong and a little too much blood left on both their hands. A brotherly hug. A hug he _tries_ to make fatherly, although it doesn’t work because Titus is far and away too young to be his father, wouldn’t _want_ to be his father. He’s never wanted a son.

Nyx knows how ruthless Dautos is, and never seems to mind when he speaks of the King’s softness, demands Nyx be nothing but a blade surefire forged in steel. Nyx doesn’t care, he figures it’s just how Drautos has to be, and doesn’t realise just how right he is. And in turn he tries to make Nyx sharper, deadlier, something he could take with him when Insomnia falls and what he gets is:

Nyx watching him, listening to him, and loving him.

Nyx is foolhardy and has a death wish, and as likely to shut up as a kick in the teeth, and the way he looks at Titus like he could shoulder the weight of the world if he tried makes him _want_ to, some monstrous Titan with the Meteor upon his shoulders for one more day of that blind adoration. The way Nyx makes his eyes soften when he does something right, or the way that when Nyx does something _wrong_ he almost seems to want the caustic taste of Drautos’ tongue flaying him alive, wants to see how far he can push Drautos before he snaps like new firewood superheated to explode, and it’s when Nyx does this that Drautos can see how deadly he is, honed to an edge so sharp he could pry the skin from your bones.

He knows that he isn’t supposed to fall in love with Nyx Ulric.

He has eyes, he has a good head on his shoulders, and he’s been a spy in enemy territory for more than a decade, and he knows when to keep his mouth shut. He isn’t stupid. He’s never been stupid.

Titus knows that there are things he shouldn’t do.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr and twitter @jonphaeedrus


End file.
